Wife Swap
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Buisness woman Ursa leaves her structured house and swaps places with laid back stay at home mom, Kya. Modern AU so it could work. Summary sucks just read. You wont be disapointed!


**A/N: Hey it's a new fic from me! When will they end!? So it's Avatar, Wife Swap style. Never watch an hour of Avatar than 3 hours of Wife Swap. I've looked and this is the only Avatar fic like this so y'all are in for a unique, plesant surprise. I'm going to try to keep as close to the announcer's dialouge as possible too. :P**

**The families are The Agni Family and the Waters Family. It's real obvious who the families are hopefully. Kya and Lu Ten is still alive, Ursa lives with the family and Zuko has his scar cuz I say so. Also ideas for the story are much appreciated.**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Avatar or Wife Swap. Sorry.**

**Well I'm off to watch Wife Swap. Again. xD**

* * *

'_Each week from across America, two families are chosen.'_

_It will change their lives…_

'_This week the busy Agni family from southern California. Working from home, Ursa works eight hour shifts, but while off work, caters to her husband Ozai's every whim. Everyone in the family is expected to know some form of martial arts from Ozai. His brother Iroh and nephew Lu Ten also live with them.'_

'_And the Waters from Alaska. Stay at home mom, Kya does whatever she can to keep her laid back family happy. She and her husband Hakoda work together to keep the house hold running. Their kids have no chores or responsibilities. Those are taken care of by grandmother Kana and her husband Pakku.'_

'_Each wife is about to get a new husband, and a new life.'_

_They swap lives for two weeks._

'_Real homes.'_

'_Real lives.'_

'_Real drama.'_

_Wife Swap._

'_In California, Ursa is a do-it-all business woman who makes sure that everyone and everything is on schedule. Husband Ozai wakes up at 5 am to go to his demanding office job. _

"Ozai and I first met at work about seventeen years ago, and it went from there." Ursa said. "Ozai is into the martial arts stuff so everyone in the house knows it."

"Except for you." Ozai added with a slight smile on his face. Ursa smiled back. "Ursa does everything. She cooks, cleans, anything you can think of she does it."

"We have two kids; Zuko who is sixteen and Azula who is fifteen. My brother-in-law Iroh and his son Lu Ten who is twenty-one also live with us. They also know martial arts." Ursa explained.

"In this family we breathe, eat, and sleep martial arts. If you don't know it than you're weak. We strive for perfection in everything we do." Ozai said.

"Ozai is basically in charge of the entire family, and that's how it's always been."

'_While not at work Ozai teaches Azula marital arts, while his brother, Iroh teaches Zuko and Lu Ten.'_

"The only thing I wish for is to be able to spend some time with my kids again. But we all basically go our own ways."

'_But Ursa is about to abandon her life of martial arts and her family to exchange lives with a woman she's never even met four-thousand miles away in Alaska.'_

'_In Alaska laid back Kya and Hakoda are at home with the children spending valuable family time with kids; Katara and Sokka, and grandparents Kana and Pakku.'_

"We love to spend time together as a family. That's why we asked Pakku and Kana to come and move in with us." Kya said. "We have two kids; Sokka who is fifteen and Katara who is fourteen. They don't have any chores because there are enough adults in the house to do everything."

"We share all the responsibilities and split them between everyone. Katara and Sokka usually do their own thing but once a week we have a family night. That means no plans can be made on that day." Hakoda said. "They may not like it, but family is very important to us. That's why I asked my parents to move in with us so we can spend more time with each other."

'_It's the day of the swap and both wives prepare to leave their lives behind. What do they hope t bring to their new families?'_

"I want the new family to have a bit of order in their lives and hopefully get them interested in martial arts." Ursa packed up her suitcase and was ready to go.

"I want to bring unity and relaxation to the new family." Kya zipped up her bag.

The wives said their good byes to their families as they were driven off in the limos.

'_After a four-thousand mile journey the wives finally get to see where they'll be living for the next two weeks.'_

Kya's limo drove up to a large house with an even larger, well kept yard. The drive way had three sleek cars and a minivan from the eighties. There was a sidewalk that went from the driveway to the door, lined with strategically placed pebbles. The house had large bushes in front of it.

"These seem like very… uh… highly classed people. Wow. The new wife wouldn't like my house than. I love their yard. If only mine was like this." Kya laughed. She walked up the driveway and started to unlock the front door.

Ursa's limo drove up to a small two-story house with a mismatched colored lawn and weeds coming up from the cracks in the sidewalk. There was a single minivan in the driveway that had a bunch of stuff lining the rear window. The house had a deck spanning the entire front of the house and contained many different sorts of lawn furniture.

"The yard and the furniture could use some work but I think it's cute and homey." Ursa smiled as she unlocked the front door.

'_Before they meet their new families, the wives get a chance to explore their new homes.'_

Ursa walked into the living room to see a coffee table with items ranging from soda, to pizza to games on it as if they were in too much of a hurry to clean it. There were family photos plastered all over the walls along with knick-knacks on shelves from Canadian provinces to the upper 48 states.

"Well it seems like they left in a hurry and that they love to travel. Look at all these pictures." Ursa said as she made her way into the other areas of the house.

Kya walked into the ornate living room that was decorated in the Chinese fashion. Everything was neat and orderly. There were scrolls written in Chinese on the walls and a tiny amount of oriental themed knick-knacks in places.

"Not even a single family picture. This must be the busy body type of family. I'm guessing that they like Asian stuff here too." Kya said as she wandered into the kitchen.

Ursa filed through the closet filled with board games. "So they are board game people. Wow."

Kya looked over the bookshelf full of books that were in Chinese. "These people can't possibly be able to read these. Right?"

Ursa made her way into Sokka's room. It had a bunch of unidentifiable stuff and junk all over the floor, the bed wasn't made and the futon was falling apart. "I'm guessing this person doesn't know how to clean properly…"

Kya entered a big empty room in the house. It appeared to be a gym of some sort. "Well what purpose does this serve? It's big and empty."

'_For the first week the wives must live by the rules of their new family. Each wife has written a manual as a guide to the running of their homes.'_

"Ozai and the rest of the family are all black belts in one form of martial arts. It was Ozai's choice to do so." Kya read.

"The family loves to spend time together and sets aside one day of the week to do so." Ursa read.

"So… Whatever Ozai wants Ozai gets I guess." Kya said.

"But there are too many things to do in the week. How can someone set aside a day for doing basically nothing?" Ursa said.

"In our family we go, go, go. We always have a set schedule on what to do everyday. So are these people kung-fu robots or something? It must get boring." Kya said.

"In our family the adults do the chores while our kids just get to hang around. Isn't that unfair to the adults?" Ursa asked.

"We never spend more than an hour together each day. That's so sad." Kya said, pitying the family.

"We don't believe in doing yard work everyday so we do it only once every two weeks. So these people let their yard go for the entire two week period? That's…" Ursa pondered.

'_Next the wives meet their new families, and new husbands and wives begin to clash.'_

_Wife Swap._


End file.
